Love yourself
by Maddoxdmtry
Summary: La decepcion de un amor imposible la condujeron a un cambio necesario, tendria que aprender a amarse ella misma y solo asi la persona correcta apareceria. Gaa/Hina one-shot


Naruto no me pertenece solo tomo prestados sus personajes con fin de entretenimiento sin ningun tipo de lucro

Parejas

Gaara-hinata

Naruto-sakura

Y leve Neji-tenten

 ** _-pensamientos-_**

 ** _-_** dialogo-

- **textos-**

Love yoursealf

Se habia despertado, pero no abrio los ojos siguio acostada abrazando sus comodas sabanas, no se queria levantar para vivir otro monotono dia de su monotona vida pero si no lo hacia su padre se enfadaria con ella su primo se preocuparia por ella y la obligaria con el respaldo de su padre a hacerse analisis fisicos y mentales, como le habian hecho antes y no tenia intensiones de pasar por eso nuevamente con pesar abrio los ojos la claridad entraba sus cortinas blancas que parecian funcionar como reflector de la luz natural de esa mañana. ** _-tengo que comprar cortinas mas obscuras_** -refleccionaba mientras se refregaba sus extraños pero hermosos ojos color lilas casi blancos con pereza.

Aparto sus sabanas violetas de su cuerpo y se incorporo en su cama con dosel estilo princesa que secretamente detestaba pero como toda ella reflejaba dulzura y feminidad decidio que a lo mejor sus pertenencias tenian que reflejar lo mismo pero por dentro la hacian sentir que era obligada todo eso por lo que diria la gente si no se comportaba como si fuera una geisha, sumisa y comprensiva y eso le comenzo a molestar desde hace tiempo pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer cambios. Con estos pensamientos se estaba poniendo de mal humor asi que se termino de levantar para darse una ducha rapida para asi vestirse e ir al instituto se fijo su reloj todavia tenia una hora y cuarenta minutos para alistarse asi que saco su uniforme escolar del armario, ropa interior de una gabeta y los tendio sobre la cama.

Su uniforme constaba de una falda tipo escosesa de tonalidades verdes a cuadros camisa blanca una corbata del mismo estampado que la falfa y un blaicer azul marino con el escudo del institudo privado de konoha.

Sin mas se dirigio al baño privado de su habitacion, se desvistio y se ducho tranquilamente una vez terminado eso seco su cuerpo y se envolvio el cabello con una toalla para no mojar su bien planchado uniforme. Se vistio y luego fue turno de su cabello, lo seco con su secadora de pelo y luego lo sepillo, su cabello azulado caia con gracia sobre su hombro para terminar casi en la linea de su cadera, hace años que no se hacia un corte porque havia escuchado a su amor imposible naruto decir que le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo, enrealidad dijo que le gustaba como sakura traia el pelo largo pero en su corazon albergaba la posibilidad que algun dia el la note como algo mas que una amiga pero tambien sabia que eso no pasaria en un tiempo muy cercano, suspiro con pesar y salio del baño a agarrar su morral para dirijirse a la cocina para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja porque la verdad no tenia ganas de comer ultimamente estaba teniendo pensamientos muy pesimistas y eso la desanimaban.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de estar donde estaba su padre leyendo el periodico con su taza de cafe en la mano sentado en un sillon de un solo cuerpo de cuero marrón bastante imponente que hacia juego con el resto del juego de los sillones.

-buenos dias padre-

-buenos dias- respondio secamente sin levantar la mirada de su periodico

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la manera seca de actuar de su padre pero sabia que en el fondo el se preocupaba tanto por ella como por su hermana hanabi que estaba en el primer año de su instituto quien por cierto ya se habria marchado al colegio pues estaba su desayuno mejor dicho los restos de este en la bacha de la cocina.

-ni ha sido capas de esperarme-penso en vos alta mientras abria el refigerador y se servia un poco de jugo y lo bebia.

Devolvio las cosas a su lugar y salio rumbo al instituto

-que tengas un buen dia padre-se despidio mientras pasaba frente a su padre dirigiendose a la puerta principal

Su padre le respondio con un acentimiento con la cabeza.

Eran principios de la primavera el paisaje era muy bonito su escuela estaba como a 16 cuadras pero con tan bonito paisaje que le ofrecia la ciudad no podia negarse a caminar de todas maneras habia salido con tiempo de sobra asi que igual si caminaba no llegaria tarde es mas estaba segura que seria una de las primeras en llegar.

Al llegar noto que estaba equivocada

Entro en el salon de clases dirigiendose a su pupitre y antes de sentarse inspecciono el salon rapidamente notando una compania extraña.

Estaba segura que ese chico con apariencia ruda no estaba en su curso entonces que hacia ahi? Estaba sentado en los pupitres de atras con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados al parecer casi estaba dormido, se fijo en su pelo rojo llamativo pero no demaciado brillante todo despeinado que tenia que admitir le sentaba muy bien, sus ojos cerrados casi delineados por unas obscuras ojeras, -a lo mejor sufre de insomnio- Siguio bajando su mirada hacia su fina pero igualmente masculina naris y luego sus labios tenian un todo casi rosado bien formados y solo un poco delgados _-lo suficiente_ \- se dijo.

Se dio cuenta que se le quedo viendo al parecer demaciado tiempo sumida en sus pensamientos porque el chico pelirrojo abrio los ojos de golpe y le dirigio una mirada intensa directo a sus bonitos ojos claros y ella sentio sus mejillas arder en un intenso rojo.

-amm b-buenos d-d-dias..-demonios tanto le havia costado ese mal habito d tartamudear cada vez que abria la boca y este chico con solo posas sus intimidantes ojos agua-marina ya la hacia vover a eso que tanto le habia costado deja de hacer.

-buenas- dijo con vos tranquila pero grave y volvio a cerrar sus ojos.

-a lo mejor esta esperando a alguien, una novia...-penso y se sintio un poco mal pero no le dio importancia y fue a sentarse, preparo sus cosas que necesitaria para la clase de quimica de asuma-sensei y se dispuso a relajarse en su silla hasta que llegaran los demas y comienze ver por la ventana admirando los arboles de la acera y la gente pasar. Cuando se dio cuenta la clase estaba casi llena y solo faltaba el profesor.

- ** _parece que a alguien se le esta pegando el mal habito de kakashi-sensei_** -

Se abrio la puerta de un portazo que la hizo sobresaltarse y girar rapidamente hacia el origen del ruido.

-Buenos dias a todos! Llegue tarde?-dijo naruto agitado y moviendo la cabeza a los lados cersiorandose de que el profesor todavia no hubiera llegado

-ufff de la que salve, asuma sensei dijo que si llegaba otra vez tarde a su clase me echaria del salon junto con una nota en el expediente-con una sonrisa tonta y rascandose la cabeza con un ademan nervioso.

Ella simplemente se derritio con esa sonrisa y luego su cara obscurecio al ver que sakura se levantaba se su silla a golpearlo y luego abrazarlo con cariño

-Tonto cambia de una vez ese viejo despertador nunca te funciona y siempre te quedas dormirdo- dijo esto sakura abrazada al rubio que exibia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-lo se sakura-chan en cuanto tenga un poco de dinero comprare uno nuevo dattebayo!- corriespondiendo al abrazo

-ven vamos a sentarnos antes de que asuma llegue y se de cuenta que has llegad sobre la hora-

Lo agarro de la mano y lo guio al pupitre alado del suyo

Sintio su mundo caer a pedazos, su cuento de adas volverse en un relato terrorifico en el que ella se quedaba sola y olvidada como un fantasma de antaño. Ellos estaban saliendo, era muy claro, aunque queria estar feliz por el por dentro sentia el corazon roto en mil pedazos pero no lo podia culpar a el, hinata nunca habia sido lo suficientemente valiente como para declararsele a naruto y eso lo lamentaba demaciado pero da igual... ella nunca tendria oportunidad contra sakura a los ojos de naruto.

El ojiazul detuvo su paso en el medio del salon y dirigio su mirada al ultimo lugar donde se encontraba ese chico de hace rato.

-Gaara hombre que haces aqui ni es tu curso- naruto tenia curiosidad y sorpresa al encontrarse a uno de sus mejores amigos en su aula. El pelirrojo por ser tan inteligente, los temas que estaban estudiando el año pasado no presentaban ningun reto para el y la junta directiva al observar esto y sus magnificas calificaciones decidieron saltarlo 2 años osea que este ya era su ultimo año.

Este abrio sus ojos y le dirigio la mirada a naruto. -kurenai-sensei aviso que no vendria hace unos minutos asi que vine a tu salon- respondio con esa voz calmada que de algun modo le transimitia paz a ella tambien.

-A pues bueno bienvenido otra vez- dijo con una brillante sonrisa alegrandose que su amigo se pasara a saludarlo, desde que lo adelantaron de curso ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes y estaba feliz de verle.

Ella observo como naruto se dirigia hacia ese tal gaara soltandole la mano a sakura y ella hizo un gesto de desagrado y se giro enojada a sentarse y el rubio ni se habia percatado de eso, cuando seguia la trayectoria de naruto se choco con la mirada intensa del pelirrojo, hace cuanto tiempo la ha estado mirando?! La cara se le puso completamente roja y se viro rapidamente al frente de la clase.

Unos momentos despues llego asuma-sensei y su jornada escolar comenzo, solo esperaba que termine el dia para salir de ahi no aguantaba estar cerca de la nueva "feliz pareja" la hacian sentir tan mal, tan insignificante y tan poco queria... ignorada.. esa era la palabra que la describia.

Sumida en sus pensamientos el dia rapidamente termino, gaara solo estuvo en el salon el primer periodo luego asumio ella que se marcho a su curso debia admitir que lo encontraba guapo y le daba curiosidad.

Por lo menos era viernes y no tenia que lidiar con su pareja favorita por todo el fin de semana. Al recoger sus cosas se dirigio a la salida cuando se encontro con tenten corriend hacia ella cosa que la sorprendio bastante, tentenn era una chica energetica y con un caracter bastante fuerte, capitana del equipo de judo y futura prima (estaba en proceso de cortejar a su protector primo neji pero no sabia quien de los dos era mas orgulloso asi que era como ponerlos a los dos en el mismo bote y que remaran uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, no se moveria a ningun lado pero ella deseaba que se dieran un poco el brazo a torcer porque estaba segura que serian una gran pareja).

-Hi..hi..hina uff por kami llevo buscadote por todo el instituto- dijo agachandose un poco para posar las manos sobre sus rodillas a modo de poder descanzar un poco todavia jadeando por la carrera que se acaba de dar-

-Hola ten, que paso te encuentras bien?- se notaba la preocupacion en la voz de hinata mientas ponia su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-si si todo bien neji me dijo que tu padre saldra de la ciudad por unos negocios de urgencia, algo de papeleo que tiene que arreglar el mismo en persona y se llevara a hanabi para que se familiarice con la empresa-

-oh esta bien...-su voz sonaba un poco apagada-supongo que me quedare sola este fin-.

-Tonterias niña, yo me quedare contigo ya avise a mis padres y dijeron que no hay problema asi que es nuestra oportunidad para hacer una mini pijamada- dijo con una sonrisa brillante y un cierto brillo de emocion en sus ojos.

-Mucho mejor pero no estoy de animos para festejar... ven vamos a casa y te lo contare en el camino-.

-Oh esta bien vamos, por cierto neji esta de viaje tambien por el torneo de esgrima asi que el tampoco va a molestar-

Hinata rio disumuladamente pero no lo suficiente porque la castaña le dirigio una mirada de ni se te ocurra decir nada y eso solo le saco una sonrisa.

Mientras se alejaron del instituto caminaban hablando amenamente, tenten era de las pocas personas con las que se sentia ella misma y podia hablar con total libertad porque sabia que ella jamas la jusgaria. Le conto todo lo sucedido esa mañana omitiendo la parte de gaara porque sabia que la castaña la interrogaria y no habia razon para eso verdad?.

Llegaron a su casa y se dirigieron a su habitacion.

-Oye no te sientas mal por ese idiota no sabria lo que le conviene aunque le muerda el trasero-

-Lo que le conviene a el es sakura ten, yo no soy rival para ella...-

-No, por supuesto que no eres rival porque nisiquiera tienen punto de comparacion, tu eres mil veces mejor que esa pelo-chicle-

-Pero es obvio que naruto no opina lo mismo.. no puedo dejar de pensar eso, hasta me deje crecer el cabello porque escuche decirle a sasuke que le gustaba como sakura traia el pelo largo como cuando tenian 13-

-Pero a ti no te gusta o si? Siempre te quejas que es muy molesto-

-Pues si porque se me dificulta hacer casi todo y es muy estorboso ademas que requiere mas tiempo-

-Y bueno, mira hina te adoro con todo mi corazon pero antes de cambiar por un tonto y esperar a que te quiera, tienes que quererte a ti misma y ser tu misma asi aparecera la persona adecuada en tu vida, aquella que te quiera por quien eres no por lo que aparentas ser- torno su voz dulce mientras le decia esto mientras ponia un mechon revelte detras de su oreja cariñosamente.

-Supongo que tienes razon pero eso no quita que ame a naruto por demaciado tiempo y todavia duele hasta recordar que ahora le pertenece a ella-

-No esperes que eso se quite de la noche a la mañana porque eso no va a pasar pero te prometo que un dia despertaras y el dolor en tu corazon habra desaparecido-

-Si tu lo dices, confiare en tu palabra-

-Asi se habla! Ahora, hay que hacer algo con ese cabello.. hmmm.

Hinata y tenten pusieron caras pensativas.

-Sabes ten, siempre quise cortarlo pero no demaciado corto como cuando era niña solo sobre los hombros pero nose si me sentara bien-

-Pero claro que te quedara bien! Te quedara precioso tienes una cara fina y delicada ese corte realzara tus pomulos y tus mejillas adorables- le pellizco una mejilla sonrojada suavemente riendo por el puchero que hinata le habia hecho.

-bueno pero no cambiare mi fleco ni los mechones a los lados de mi cara...- junto sus dedos a modo nervioso, los cambios la asustaban un poco porque no sabia como reaccionaria la gente al verla.

-Tu mandas preciosa-

Y asi tenten fue por las tijeras y una toalla para que el cabello no se metiera en su ropa y le picara. La sento frente a un tocador de madera con espejo y en el se podia apreciar la cara de nerviosa que ponia hinata.

-estas segura de esto? No seria mejor pasar por un salón de belleza?-

-pero asi no tendria nada divertido- sonrio con todos sus dientes y a hinata le recorrio un frio por la espalda.

-no pongas esa cara ademas yo siempre me corto el cabello no es la gran cosa ay si no te gusta te llevo al salón de belleza y lo pago yo esta bien?-

-bueno confio en ti- como siempre la termino convenciendo aunque por dentro estaba totalmente decidida a cambiar y lo que tenten le dijo encendio un sentimiento en ella que hace mucho no sentia.

Determinacion

Estaba determinada a ser como ella queria ser y no ser mas ese maniqui que solo lucia como ella creia seria el ideal de mujer perfecta de naruto, no señor ya no mas. Aprenderia a amarce a ella misma y recobrar ese autoestima que habia perdido y tanta falta le hacia y para eso cambios eran necesarios. El primer paso es el cabello luego un cambio de armario y por ultimo esa habitacion de princesa de cuento que ya le comenzaba a hartar. Era como si ella era la doncella cautiva que esaba esperand pacientemente a que su principe la salvara pero se canso de eso, se salvaria ella misma.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que tenten habia terminado, observo el espejo y le encanto lo que vio.

Su largo y estorboso cabello habia desaparecido y ahora exibia un rebelde cabello por los hombros cortado de manera desigual para que no quede recto y prolijo, le daban una apariencia mas atrevida pero contrastaba con la dulzura de su rostro y era una combinacion ganadora.

-Por kami ten te ha quedado genial!-

-Encerio lo dices?-

-Claro me encanta muchas gracias- se levanto de su silla y abrazo a su mejor amiga con cariño -gracias por todo nose lo que haria sin ti-.

-Siempre estare para ti-

Despues de eso se baño para quitarse los restos de cabello y se puso un vestido hasta las rodillas color vino suelto solo señido a su pequeña cintura para caer gracilmente sobre sus torneadas piernas. Ese vestido lo tenia en el fondo del armario porque lo considerava muy obscuro pero con el cambio que tenia en mente no habia otro mejor que esa hermosa prenda que su hermana hanabi le habia regalado para su cumpleaños y nunca habia usado, se puso unas sandalias blancas y salio al comedor donde se encontraba tenten preparando una merienda.

-guau niña te ves preciosa!-

-encerio? No te parece demaciado?-

-para nada todo te sienta genia-

Se sentaron en el desayunador de la cocina para tomar el te y galletas que habia preparado tenten para ellas.

-oye ten tenia ganas de ir de compras mañana te gustaria acompañarme?-

A tenten se le atragantaron las galletas en la garganta por poco se ahoga de la sorpresa, hinata! Pidiendo ir de compras! Cada vez que han ido era ella arrastrando a la peliazul, era muy terca cuando se lo proponia y solo se traia una o dos prendas casi siempre en colores pastel.

-hey estas bien?! Bebe el te te ahogaras- hinata le palmeo la espalda para que su amiga se sienta mejor y esta bebio un sorbo del te para pasar lo que se le habia atragantado

-que ha sido eso ten que te paso?-

-nada me sorprendi porque nunca quieres ir a comprar nada y si vamos es porque voy arrastrandote-

-bueno reflecione mucho lo que dijiste y todo lo que tengo y como me arreglaba era para que naruto fijara su vista en mi, ya no lo hare mas y necesito ropa mia, con la que me sienta comoda-

-te entiendo me sentiria alagada por poder acompañarte corazon-.

Y asi siguieron pronto de tanto hablar se les paso la hora rapido y ya era la hora de dormir, hinata tenia un colchon extra en su habitacion porque cuando hanabi era pequeña no queria dormir sola en su propia habitacion pero la niña era muy orgullosa para dormir con su hermana asi que hizo que su padre le comprara ese colchon para ella.

Se acomodaron y se despidieron de ese dia para darle la bienvenida a otro nuevo dia.

Este dia no fue como ayer, se levanto con animos y con ganas de seguir lo que se habia autoimpuesto el dia anterior.

A cambiar

Y en realidad no era cambiar, era sacar afuera lo que ella realmente era una chica adolecente y no una fragil muñeca .

Desayunaron juntas y esa soleada mañana de sabado se dirigieron al centro comercial, ser la hija mayor de un muy importante empresario tenia sus ventajas, como lo era su tarjeta de credito ilimitada. No la usaba con frecuencia pero este era un asunto importante y seguro despues de ver el bien que le a hecho a su persona, su padre no se molestaria con ella es mas creo que hasta internamente estaria agradecido de que ella mostrara un poco mas de caracter.

Ocuparon toda la mañana y parte de la tarde visitando tiendas y tiendas, no era de provarse mucho la ropa pero cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que se ponia le quedaba bien subio mucho su autoestima, su cuerpo era curvilineo y estaba bastante desarroyada para su edad pero no se avergonzaria de eso (eso no significaria que se volveria vulgar no señor, solo que no se pondria ropa dos talles mas grande que ella) mucha de su ropa eran jeans obscuros y tambien unos azules normales remeras de tirantes camisetas con mangas y sin mangas pero la diferencia que tenia con su antigua ropa era que ya no eran colores pasteles pero no muy llamativos, colores frios como azules negros,verdes y algun que otro rojo obscuro que resaltaban su nieva piel y sus ojos claros.

Terminaron con la ropa y lo siguiente eran zapatos y ya podrian dar por terminada la jornada de compras.

Tenten se la habia pasado de maravilla y sugirio comer algo en un cafe ubicado en el patio de comidas del centro comercial.

Pidieron una porcion de pastel de chocolate con unos batidos de fresa y se dispusieron a tomar ese merecido descanso.

-sabes lo unico que falta seria cambiar las cosas de mi habitacion pero esperare a mi padre para consultarle-

-si seria buena idea porque los muebles son mucho mas costosos y podria molestarle-

Siguieron la charla en el enorme patio de comidas cuando ella se sintio observada... miro instintivamente hacia la izquierda y se cruzo con unos ojos aguamarina que la miraban fijamente quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo?! Se encontraba en una mesa de tres con una chica rubia con el pelo amarrado en coletas y frente a ella habia otro chico con chamarra marron con la capucha puesta y tenia extraña pintura morada en sus mejillas. Gaara estaba justo en medio de los dos teniendo el camino libre para que su mirada se posara en ella, la chica tenia muchas bolsas tambien pero no tanto como las que cargaban ellas dos a lo mejor lo habian arrastrado a ese lugar no parecia del tipo demaciado sociable. Aparto su mirada sonrojada y se puso a juntar sus dedos indices para distraerse, todavia sentia la mirada de ese chico en ella.

Tenten la miro extrañada

-oye que te pasa estas bien?-

-s..si estoy bien no es nada-

-nada? Pero si acabas de tartamudear no te creo..-

Suspiro derrotada no habria otra salida de ese interrogatorio que contarle todo lo sucedido con gara y la forma que el tiene de mirarla fijamente

Tenten chillo de la emocion porque sabia que aunque hinata a lo mejor no lo admitiria le gustaba ese chico del que le acababa de contar.

-y? No iras a saludarlo? Te sigue mirando-

-ni hablar, ademas no esta solo como podria hacercarme a ellos? Me desmayaria con solo caminar hacia ellos..-

-no tienes remedio jajaja-

-no te rias no es gracioso- hinata hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos como una niña pequeña de la cual se burlaban y la hizo ver tan tierna

-ok no me reire pero algun dia tienes que hablarle porque al parecer el no lo hara, solo te mira como un loco-

-ten no digas eso ademas ni lo conozco-

-no significa que no lo podes llegar a comocer- dijo con una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa ladina y por culpa de eso su cara se volvio roja como un tomate hasta sintio sus orejas arder.

Tenten solo reia divertida por las reacciones de su timida amiga.

Paso una hora y ellas decidieron ir a su casa para descanzar despues de ese dia agotador.

Estaban en la sala de estar de hinata viendo tv cuando el celular de tenten suena

-Moshi moshi...neji?... como que haz llegado antes? Emm bueno supongo le dire a hinata... ok bye-

-paso algo?-

-no es que neji llego antes de lo esperado porque cambiaron la fecha del torneo y quiere que vaya por el a la estacion no te molesta verdad?-

-no claro que no ve con el-

-gracias eres un angel- le beso la frente y subio las escaleras para buscar sus cosas y luego irse.

Se despidio de tenten en la entrada y vovlio al sofa para seguir mirando ese programa de cocina que tanto le gustaba.

Derrepente un zumbido le atrae la atencion, era su movil tenia un mensaje.

 **-Hola soy gaara el amigo de naruto le pedi tu numero espero que no te moleste** -

Casi se desmaya de la imprecion! Gaara le acaba de mandar un texto y le pidio el su numero a naruto no lo podia creer, trato de calmarse para responderle ni siquiera sabia que decir.

 **-no te preocupes no me molesta como estas?** -

 **-bien gracias pero note ayer que tu no te encontrabas muy bien estas mejor?** -

Habia notado su cambio de animo cuando vio a naruto abrazado a sakura... el la habia notado. Sintio sus mejillas sonrojadas y agradecio que estuvieran hablando por texto porque asi no la podia ver.

 **-em si supongo que estoy mejor gracias por notarlo... te vi hoy en el centro comercial** -

- **Si acompañaba a mi hermana a comprarse ropa, mejor dicho nos arrastro a mi y a mi hermano, tambien te vi y a tu inmensa cantidad de bolsas-**

 **-es que necesitaba un cambio en mi, en mi vida estoy trabajando en eso** -

Por alguna razon se sentia comoda hablando con el apesar de que no habian cruzado palabra alguna que no fueran textos, pero sentia que por lo que se veia podia confiar en el.

- **estabas bien antes pero tu nuevo corte te sienta muy bien** -

Eso habia sido un alago? Sintio que si y no pudo aguantar la sonriza

- **muchas gracias gaara-san** -

- **no me digas asi solo gaara apuesto que solo soy unos meses mayor que tu** -

 **-ok gaara-kun tu tambien dime hinata-**

- **haras algo mas esta tarde Hinata-chan?-**

- **no tengo mas planes porque preguntas?-**

 **-te invito un helado hoy en dos horas terminare mi turno-**

Se notaba que mucho tacto no tenia pero no le molestaba en absoluto por alguna razon estaba emocionada.

 **-claro me encantaria pero permiteme preguntar.. turno? Trabajas? No quisiera importunar a lo mejor estas cansado** -

 **-no nada de eso ademas yo te estoy invidando, trabajo en una tienda de tatuajes, soy tatuador tengo una pequeña tienda en el centro junto con sai-**

- **oh eso es imprecionante siempre me gustaron los tatuajes pero tengo miedo porque dicen que duele** -

Y hasta ese momento no habia reparado en el tatuaje del pelirrojo que tenia en la frente pensaba que a lo mejor estaba solo escrito con pluma pero estaba equivocada. Y creo que lo que tenia tatuado el pelirrojo era justo lo que necesitaba... amor

 **-si no duele no vale la pena, cuando agarres coraje me honraria ser tu tatuador-**

- **seria genial, nos vemos en dos horas entoces?-**

- **si en el parque del centro te esperare-**

 **-ok nos vemos** -

Suspiro con una sonrisa y se llevo el celucar al pecho

Al fin seria notada.

Por ese chico encantador de mirada intensa que tanto la intrigaban.

Ahh termine espero no me haya quedado muy largo este es mi primer fic y la verdad dada las personalidades de estos dos no veia muy factible que se acercaran asi como asi en un solo capitulo.. bueno muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste, pido perdon por las faltas que pueda tener y si me lo mencionan con gusto corregire y las criticas las aceptare pues como dije soy primerisa y nada gracias otra vez por leer

Muchos saludos

Dimitry


End file.
